


Of Bad Hot Chocolate

by NikiAlex03



Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just came upon it in my old drafts and it gave me serotonin so i needed to share, idk what inspired this tbh, the world doesn't have enough of Remus & Lily being best friends and they clearly were best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Lily buys Remus hot chocolate; it does not go well
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410
Kudos: 6





	Of Bad Hot Chocolate

_ “It’s that time of the year again folks! Dust off your stockings and prepare the eggnog cause Christmas is in the air-” _

“You don’t say.” Remus deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the too-cheery voice-over. 

Lily giggled, but turned the volume of the car radio down so it was nothing more than background noise.

“Where’s you Christmas cheer, Remus?” She said, her lips twisting wryly. 

Remus snorted, “Left it at home.” He muttered, raising the red and green colored cup to take a sip. He did, and then frowned, staring at the offending cup with thinly veiled disgust.

“What is this shit?” He asked. He twisted the cup around in his hands, “This… this is not how you do hot chocolate.”

“It’s how you do  _ cheap  _ hot chocolate.” Lily corrected, fishing around in her purse for the car keys. She finally found them, started the car, and then took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

“It’s not that bad.” She implored. 

Remus stared at her as though she had lost her mind, “Forgive me Lily, but after yesterday's horrendous revelations I don’t exactly hold your opinion of chocolate in high regards.” 

“Oh my God, you cannot be still pissed about that!” Lily groaned to mask her laughter, “I’m sorry that I don’t hate white chocolate, okay?”

“Hmm… apology not accepted.” Remus said. He pursed his lips, forgetting for a moment how terrible his hot chocolate tasted and took another sip, immediately regretting it. Lily, of course, found joy in his pain and continued to laugh.


End file.
